


Why is Bones Wearing a Necklace at the End of ST: Beyond?

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jewelry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a necklace becomes a plot point, you kind of wonder why Bones is strutting around in one. Or at least, I did, and this is one answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is Bones Wearing a Necklace at the End of ST: Beyond?

Leonard,

As previously stated, I find you a challenging individual to converse with. This is not an insult. Vulcan custom understands that challenges, whatever form they take, allow us to fulfill our potential. I respect you as a doctor, though your overly emotional “bedside manner” is not an aspect of Vulcan medical sciences. 

The last time I attempted to tell you these things, you claimed I was delirious, suffering from acute physical trauma, and massive blood loss. You are the medical expert of the two of us. Before the injury and after, including after I was declared fit for light duty by you, my conclusions have not changed. You are a knowledgeable doctor worthy of respect. 

Knowing your feelings on the subject of Nyota’s necklace, I have procured one for you. My research shows the stone is very common across the universe, including Georgia, USA, Earth. It cannot, therefore, be used as a tracking device. It will have to suffice as a token of my respect, the same intent that caused me to give Nyota a necklace. 

T’Shgal Spock 

  
**< 3 **¯\\_(ツ)_ /¯ **< 3 **  


The note had been on top of a large jeweler’s box, so Len had opened that first. He hadn’t expected any sort of delivery to his temporary quarters on Yorktown, so he’d answered in his underwear. Jim wouldn’t have minded, having seen worse, but then again, it wasn’t like Jim to be an hour early for his surprise party. The delivery guy had merely given Len an appreciative look before leaving. 

Now, he shifted the note under the velveteen box and opened the lid. The stone was beautiful, the light blue color looking clear in the center. The flap of the jewelry box hid the chain, but Len had no doubt Spock would make sure the chain was long enough to fit. It might not be socially acceptable for squabbling crewmates to give each other necklaces, but Len did have a fondness for jewelry. His work kept him from wearing many pieces, but if they were friends enough for Spock to notice that Len liked jewelry, then Len could accept. Besides, he might offend Spock for rejecting the gift. 

Decided, Len dug out his tricorder and gave the stone a thorough scan before he took it out of the box. The stone was Staurolite, the State mineral of Georgia, and was rarely this blue. It was also as common as Spock’s note said, so it wasn’t a creepy, but useful, tracking device. Satisfied, Len made sure his clothes for that night would show off his new necklace. 

  
**< 3 **¯\\_(ツ)_ /¯ **< 3 **  


Spock’s eyebrows twitched when he saw Leonard enter with the captain, as Leonard was obviously and openly wearing the necklace. Leonard didn’t see the reaction, as he was busy “mother-henning” Jim. After that, Spock was extra careful to keep his face emotionless, knowing Leonard would be suspicious if given a reason. 

Doubtless, Leonard had scanned the necklace before accepting it, before removing it from the jewelry box Spock had modified. The stone would pass any inspection, as it was a very common mineral, even if in a rare presentation. The stone would never be useful as a tracking device. The clasp hidden under the modified flap of the jeweler’s box, that was a very different matter. 

  
**< 3 **¯\\_(ツ)_ /¯ **< 3 **  


**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W35853)


End file.
